Encounter
by ahzheejhei
Summary: Nobles were seen as helpless and ungrateful... and stoic. Hinata Hyuuga, in Izuru's opinion, was the exact opposite.


**Title: **Encounter  
><strong>Author: <strong>ahzheejhei  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Series:<strong> _Bleach_, _Naruto_  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Izuru Kira / Hinata Hyuuga  
><strong>Spoiler warning: <strong>None that I know of…?**  
><strong>**Disclaimer:** _Bleach _+ _Naruto _≠ ahzheejhei… unfortunately. (_tears up_)  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Nobles were seen as helpless and ungrateful... and stoic. Hinata Hyuuga, in Izuru's opinion, was the exact opposite.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>636  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> You guys are probably wondering why it took forever for me to post this. The short answer: life. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>The day she easily and gracefully defeated a horde of surrounding hollows was the first time Izuru Kira took notice of her.<p>

It wasn't that he'd never seen her before. She was the young daughter of a noble family; no one could forget the attempted abduction (with him as a part of the squad sent out to rescue her and exterminate the kidnapper) and the family sacrifice that soon followed. It was also impossible to miss those pupil-less eyes—the main characteristic of the Hyuuga clan.

He remembered her, when she was younger, that she was a shy and easily embarrassed child, but always in the background of the rest of her boisterous female friends. He may have heard a couple rumors here and there, something about Hiashi-san contemplating to make someone else—sister? brother?—the successor, but that was shortly before hearing the Branch House and the Main House relationship shaking and slowly losing hostility towards each other. Other than passing by her in the training grounds or between division houses, there wasn't much interaction.

But the way she spun and took out each hollow with such precision and speed made him _look_at her. Her face was that of a determined shinigami, her Zanpaku-to's spinning blades whispering, cutting through the hollows as if they were thin bedsheets. Izuru stole a quick glance at her cousin, Neji, who remained impassive. Neji's smile, though small, wasn't remained unnoticed. Sure enough, their enemy had been defeated, and he still couldn't help but remain in awe what he had seen earlier.

"A-ano, Kira-san," a gentle voice interrupted his thoughts. Hinata Hyuuga was kneeling right next to him, giving him a small smile. "You're injured."

_I am? _Izuru thought, and examined himself. Other than the stinging sensation on his chin and arms, he didn't feel like anything was wrong with him. That didn't stop Hinata, however, from taking out a small plastic container and opening it for him.

"Y-you should use this," she offered, holding it shakily. "It'll help heal those w-wounds faster."

He blinked once. Twice. Then, he took the resin from her graciously. "Aa. Thank you, Hinata-san."

"Only serving m-my duty as the d-division medic, Kira-san!" she responded quickly, bowing her head, "I-I will go check on the others." And with that statement, she stood up and left, her face reddening as she walked further away from him.

Izuru looked down at the salve and ran a finger along the top surface. Pasty and cold to the touch, yet it left a warm, tingling feeling as he applied it to his chin.

"How soothing," he noted, and closed the container. Sheathing his weapon, he stood up, just in time for the captain's announcement.

"We'll be heading back now," Gin Ichimaru announced to his division. "Unless, of course, you want to try and kill yourself by waiting for more hollows," he smiled, turning his head towards a few of the division members, "then you may stay here."

"SERIOUSLY?"

"What the hell do YOU think, you moron?"

"Fuck no."

"Don't tell me he's thinking—"

"ALL RIGHT! WE'RE GONNA STAY DATTE—"

"_Can_it, you asshole. I DON'T want to stay here, HUNDREDS OF KILOMETERS away from my sanity, with YOU, of all people, for the rest of the night. I. Want. My. Bed."

Hinata giggled, stifling it behind her hands. Izuru tilted his head slightly, before interrupting her friends' insult-running gag.

"Hinata-san."

Said girl turned, a small blush gracing her cheeks. "K-Kira-san!"

"Thank you for lending this to me," Izuru said politely. He handed back the red container to the hands of the trembling, indigo-haired shinigami.

"Y-you're welcome, Kira-san," Hinata bowed. "It was really—"

"Izuru," he interrupted, then awkwardly coughed. "You can call me Izuru," he replied, looking at her.

The blonde male dully noted her slowly-turning-scarlet face as she nodded and smiled once more. "P-Pleased to meet you, Izuru-san."

* * *

><p><em>Fin.<em>


End file.
